Battle Gears
by devilnightking100
Summary: Sakura and company find out about a tournament with a huge prize, all they have to do is take down the host. But who is this mysterious host? Why are they holding this event? And what's this about a Sacred Gear? Yes, slight DxD crossover on account of the sacred gears. If you want plot and character development, look elsewhere. If you want action for action's sake, come on in.
1. The tournament

_**In my opinion, this anime deserves more love, and I'm trying to think of other ideas for my other stories.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Sakura stopped her training with Moe as she heard what Rio had said. "A wrestling event?" the idol-turned-wrestler asked.

"Yeah," Rio replied, "I found the flyer on my way here." The albino-haired woman handed her rival the paper and Sakura read it, Moe looking over her shoulder.

"All you have to do to win is eliminate the host of the event," Sakura noted.

"But it doesn't say who's hosting the event." Moe pointed out. "And it's a co-ed event. Meaning it could literally be anyone. Oh wow, look at the prize!" the teen brunette gasped, pointing at the 100000 yen + one request from the host prize section. "That's incredible."

"I smell a trap." Rio declared, leaning against the bottom rope. "There are going to be millions of contestants for this, and there's the fact that no one knows who the host is."

"Probably wanted it that way." Everyone turned to see Elena standing in the doorway. "If you don't know who the host is, you target anyone who's near you, and that makes it interesting."

"You have a point, Elena, but I think I'll still go for it." Sakura declared. "This is just too good a chance to pass up."

"If you're going, Ms. Sakura, you can count me in too." Moe replied with a smirk, which her mentor returned.

"You're not leaving me out of this." Elena laughed, "What do you say, Rio? You with us?"

The albino-haired wrestler looked at everyone and sighed. "Alright, if only because I could use the money." Rio conceded. The other girls cheered and began making plans, training, and sparring for the tournament.

* * *

Two weeks later, the four wrestlers were sitting in the waiting room as the announcer stepped into the ring. "Welcome one and all to the Wrestle Royal tonight!" she began, "Now, while the first group is getting ready, let me explain the rules of this event. There will be five wrestlers in the ring to begin with, and another will be added every two minutes. You can eliminate your opponent only by submission or by throwing them _over_ the top rope and both feet hit the ground. Pinfalls are not an option here."

"That could be an issue." Elena muttered, glancing at her friends. Each seemed to be deep in thought as for how to win.

"Well, that's the rules, now let's meet our five beginning contestants!"

 _ **I have ideas for who I want to put into the match, but I'm open to suggestions as well. I will take any characters from the following and NO OTHERS!**_

 _ **1) Mortal Kombat**_

 ** _2) Street Fighter_**

 ** _3) Wanna be the Strongest in the World_**

 ** _4) MAYBE a few from WWE_**

 ** _Again, I will accept no other character ideas unless they're ocs, and if they are I need details about them to work. PM or review suggestions, but I take any kind of review anyway!_**


	2. The first five

_**I'm still open to any suggestions about contestants, as I'll be spreading the match over a few chapters. I am also removing Mortal Kombat from the list and adding any wrestling shows/games/books I may have not mentioned because for one simple fact... I have never heard of them.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Sakura looked toward the door that she would be moving out. _Well, I'm up next after these five._ she thought. Turning back to the screen, she waited to see the first five contestants.

* * *

"Up first in the ring, he's young but he's still the strongest boy in town, please welcome the powerful Malcolm Winds!" At the finish of her sentence, a rock theme's music began playing as a boy with red hair, tanned skin that rivaled Rio's color, and piercing red eyes made his way to the ring, clad in a skintight purple jumpsuit wasting no time as he took his position.

* * *

"Malcolm Winds?" Rio asked, "That has to be a fake name."

"No, it's his real name." Moe countered, "He's in my third-period class."

"Seriously?" Sakura gasped. "What's he doing here?"

"No idea, he never really seemed interested in anything much." Moe shrugged, "Just sat in the back of the class with a 'Mess with me, I kill you' vibe."

"Well, this could be a problem." Elena muttered, causing the other three women to nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

"Next up in the ring, he's an underground wrestler from Russia known for his huge muscles and love of grapples, as well as his history of wrestling bears in the wild, please welcome the Red Cyclone, Zangief!" Cheers erupted form the crowd as a massive fighter, easily weighing 254 lbs. and standing slightly over 7 feet tall, Zangief has been portrayed with a beard and a mohawk, along with a uniquely-shaped formation of chest hair on his torso and on his shins. His massive frame is almost entirely covered in scars, and for his outfit, simple red wrestling trunks with a gold belt, along with red and gold wristbands and his red wrestling boots.

"Next on the list is a lady who knows her way around the ring, and is a daughter of the famous Kamikaze Rose! Upholding her mother's legacy, please welcome Reiko Hinomoto!" More cheers as a surprisingly tall girl with long collar-length dark brown hair that layered distinctively, with tapered edges, and long bangs that are parted far to the left appeared. She was wearing a bright crimson pair of tight-fitting bright red leather short-shorts that show off her legs, combined with a matching bright red and black sports bra to shows off her cleavage. It's tied in front with white lace, and _"Zero"_ is written (in white) over the black section on the right cup. She has a red and black "scarf" around her neck that hangs down in the back. She wears red and black traditional MMA gloves. Reiko also has a pair of boots that barely reaches her knees, done up in front with white laces. She made her way down to the ring and saw Malcom leaning against the ropes.

Malcom, catching sight of her, smiled and waved at the wrestler. Reiko did the same as the announcer continued. "Next on the list is the ace and owner of Miyabi. Please give a warm welcome to Juri Sanada!" The crowd erupted into louder cheers than before.

* * *

"Juri's here?!" Sakura shouted, her face mirroring the shock of her friends.

"This just became a whole lot more difficult... a whole lot more." Elena muttered, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

* * *

Back at the ring, Juri leaped into the middle and smirked at her competition. Reiko shuddered slightly, Zangief looked unamused, and Malcom just smirked. The announcer continued, "Finally, we have the diva who can both sing a great tune and bring a world of pain, please welcome the Dancing Sister, Aisha!" the crowd erupted into cheers again as the very tall, beautiful woman appeared. She had a well-toned figure with a nicely curved profile, medium brown (or olive) skin, with light brown eyes and full-lips. She wasn't nearly as muscular as the others, a few noticed. Her hair, likely dyed, comes down a few inches past her shoulders. The primary color of her hair appears to be a light/medium brown, with sandy/blond highlights... Or, according to 'industry' terms- _Dark Auburn_ , with _Light Ash Blonde_ and _Honey Blonde_ highlights.

Her costume has an almost entirely white color scheme. The lower half of her outfit includes a pair of shiny white/pale-blue form-fitting ("hip-huggers") pants with a low waistline that exposes the straps of a white thong-like undergarment. She has on a white metal-studded belt looped into the top of her pants. She also wears a pair of white high-heeled designer sandals. The upper half of the outfit consists of only a sparkling white bikini-style top (which only really serves to show off her midriff and breasts). She wears a large jewel-studded necklace around her neck, complete with jewelled strands that loop down, and a large narrow locket at the center that hangs down just above her cleavage. She also wears a pair of black kickboxing gloves and black elbow pads, along with multiple large and ornate gold braceletts on both wrists.

Malcom's smirk grew wider as the diva made her way into the ring. _If she's here, Dixie must be as well. This just got a lot more fun._ '

* * *

Back in the waiting rooms, Sakura couldn't believe what she had heard. This fifth contestant sounded a lot like her. "This just got a little more fun." the diva-turned-wrestler thought aloud.

 _ **You have no idea just how right you are, Sakura. Now, any other suggestions fitting the description at the top of the chapter will be taken, and again I'm taking Mortal Kombat off the list. Thanks for reading and I hope to update soon.**_


	3. The fight begins, who's the target?

_**I have to admit I'm surprised at the sheer amount of attention this story is getting, but I'm not complaining!**_

 _ **You'll have to forgive some issues with the descriptions, misused terms, ect. I haven't watched much wrestling since I was five.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Rio smirked. "Wonder how long it'll take that kid to cry for his mom out there." she said smugly.

"You thought that about us and we've both kicked your ass at one point or another." Elaina pointed out, causing Moe to smirk.

"Not to mention this guy's a year younger than me and I knocked you out with one kick. There's no telling what can happen." the youngest of the small group commented. Rio snorted and turned her attention back to the screen.

* * *

Malcom smirked at the other wrestlers. _Zangief is going to be an issue, and Juri was a surprise. Reiko is one of ours so I can probably count on her to help with some of the issues. Aisha is an unknown as of now._ He thought. _I think I know who my first target will be, but can I pull it off without_ that _? Then again, it activates automatically, so I may just have to watch how I use it._

The bell rang and the match was on. Reiko rushed Juri, who responded with a drop kick. Aisha charged Juri while she was down, only to be intercepted by Zangief throwing her to the other side of the ring. Malcom saw the flying blonde and roundhoused her back into the ring.

"And the match begins! Reiko Hinamoto wastes no time in attacking Juri Sonada, while Aisha is at the mercy of the two males in the ring." The announcer called over the cheering crowd.

Malcom dodged a grab from Aisha, only to be gripped by Zangief and thrown.

"And Malcom is tossed toward the ropes! Could this be the end for the newcomer?"

Said newcomer smirked as he grabbed the top rope and twisted his right wrist in midair spinning the boy to land on the now bending top rope before securing his left wrist to the rope on his other side. "Gonna have to do better than that." Malcom taunted, using the rope as a springboard to clothesline the giant standing in amazement.

"Oh wow! In an almost impossible move, Malcom Winds has managed to turn his opponent's throw into his own attack!"

"Eat this!" Malcom laughed, slamming into the Russian wrestler. Zangief managed to stay on his feet, albeit barely given the force he was slammed with. Malcom wasted no time as he landed, quickly spearing his opponent in the chest before aiming a punch at his face.

Aisha noticed Malcom's focus on the giant Russian and tried to spear him. Malcom, caught off guard by the attack, was sent tumbling with the diva wrestler before finding himself hovering with his head just above the mat. "How about this, kid?" Aisha asked, dropping and slamming her captive into the mat.

"And a devastating Powerbomb from Aisha! Malcom must be in pain now." the announcer called.

"Alright, now what am I gonna do to you next?" Aisha wondered aloud. Snapping her fingers, she quickly sat on Malcom's back and put his legs under her armpits and pulled.

"And Aisha puts Malcom in the Boston Crab! Just like it's namesake, it's got it's claws in the boy."

The ref, who had been standing just outside the ring to avoid getting hit, came over to the boy and asked, "Malcom, do you submit?"

"Nah, I'm good." Malcom said casually, causing Aisha to look at her current victim.

"I don't believe it, ladies and gentlemen! Despite being held in a Boston Crab, instead of looking hit, Malcom Winds looks almost bored! It's like he doesn't even feel the move!"

"Not far off." Malcom muttered, putting his right hand flat against the mat. "Alright, this little move has gone on long enough." he declared so his opponent could hear him before pushing with some effort, rolling both wrestlers onto their sides.

"And Malcom escapes the move! I think we're seeing a rising star in the wrestling world, ladies and gentlemen!"

* * *

"Kid's got some moves." Rio stated in grudging respect.

"No kidding. I can't believe I never thought to do that in one of the Boston Crabs you guys put me in." Sakura agreed.

"Something's off." Elaina muttered. "Could it be?"

Hearing her friend, Sakura turned to Elaina and whispered, "Do you think he has one?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna have to get a look at him face-to-face before I can say for sure."

* * *

Reiko quickly dodged Juri's grapple, only to be grabbed and Irish Whipped toward the ropes. Bouncing off and running back, the wrestler was met with a flying clothesline, slamming the Hinamoto into the ground. Before she could react, Juri picked Reiko up and slammed the girl onto her knee for a backbreaker, causing Reiko to let out a wail of pain.

"Oh, and Juri Sanada unleashes a deadly Clothesline followed by a painful Backbreaker!"

"Guess that's my cue to help out." Malcom sighed, disengaging from a grapple with Aisha, who was promptly slammed into the mat courtosy of Zangief, and moved toward Juri, who was about to throw Reiko over the rope. "Mind if I cut in?" the teen asked, kicking the back of the ace wrestler in the back of the knee. The attack made Juri crumble, dropping Reiko onto the mat in the process, before Malcom grabbed Juri by one of her legs and dragged her a fair distance from the rope before weaving the woman's legs into a four and falling back. Juri let out a wail of pain.

"And Malom Winds put's Juri Sanada into a Figure 4 leglock! That cannot be good for the leg Malcom kicked before."

Juri was still wailing when she heard Malcom speak. "What do you think of my favorite hold? Hell on the knees, and it doesn't leave you much to crawl to the ropes with. Especially since you're flat on your back."

"Do you give up Sanada?" the ref asked.

"NO!" Juri screamed.

"How about now?" Malcom asked, twisting his victim's foot. Juri's wails got louder as her foot and legs were put under immense strain. After another negative to submitting, a bell sounded.

"And that bell means that another contestant is about to enter the ring!" The announcer called. The familiar music began as the announcer made the introduction. "And now for the wrestler who's changed her tune since her wrestling debut, win or lose she's always lovely. Please Welcome Sakura Hagiwara!"

Everyone cheered as the idol-turned wrestler ran to the ring. Malcom looked at the approaching wrestler, looking rather unamused. _I'll let Reiko have her. No point in wasting my time with this trash._ he decided.

 _ **You may regret that later, Malcom.**_

 ** _Sakura: Seriously, I've gotten pretty good._**

 ** _Malcom: I'll still wait for Reiko to handle you. There are bigger fish to fry in the ring right now. Kinda literally._**

 ** _Well, you guys gotta admit he's got a point there._**

 ** _Sakura: (glares)_**

 ** _Anyway, contestant submissions are still welcome, and does anyone know how many I should include? Only other item of business is please check my poll to vote for which story I should focus on. I have too many and can't decide on my own._**


	4. Enter Sakura! A three pair brawl

_**Well, the poll dictates I'm back to this one.**_

 _ **Sakura: You're not gonna have me get my ass kicked, right?**_

 ** _Of course not! (shifty eyes)_**

 ** _Moe: When do we getta go in?_**

 ** _A couple chapters probably, first Malcom and (moreover) Sakura have to clean up the ring._**

 ** _Elena: And why did you spell my name wrong?_**

 ** _Kindle writing, stupid autocorrect, it won't happen again._**

 ** _Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!_**

Sakura stepped into the ring and surveyed the opposition. Juri was still in Malcom's hold, Aisha was going after Zangief (shockingly) and Reiko was standing off to the side. "Looks like you got nothing to do then!" Sakura called, drop kicking the idle wrestler, forcing her to the mat. Sakura quickly began stomping on the other girl's midsection, causing Reiko to let out grunt after grunt of pain.

Malcom, surprised at the attack, barely registered Aisha being tossed before she was nearly on him. _Crap!_ the teen thought, letting go of Juri and rolling out of the way. He got into a crouch before feeling two arms wrapped around him. _Shit, I got sloppy._ he thought as he was slammed into the mat before feeling Zangief pick him up again. _Calm down, focus._

Zangief smirked as he readied for another throw. Malcom was tossed to the other side of the ring, letting out a grunt of pain as he landed.

"And Malcom takes a double hit from Zangeif. One can't help but wonder if this is going to turn the tables out of the boy's favor." the announcer called.

 _Damn, that actually hurt!_ Malcom thought angrily, getting up with no small amount of effort. _Got too focused on Juri. I make that mistake again and it could be the end if that red giant gets a hold of me._ The teen risked a glance at the current ring occupants. _Reiko and Sakura are a bit busy, Juri's still on the ground, and Zangief seems to have lost focus on me for the moment, good._

As Malcom decided on his next move, Sakura managed to get behind Reiko and wrap her arms around the other's waist. The idol-turned-wrestler quickly bent her back, slamming Reiko into the mat.

"And Hagiwara lands a German Suplex on Hinamoto! And while these two square off, Aisha seems to be having a plan!"

The other idol in the ring took a chance and rushed toward Sakura and Reiko. "Oh no you don't!" Malcom snarled, moving in front of her. Aisha snarled and attempted to spear Malcom, but he dodged and brought his fist down on her back.

"And Malcom intercepts! He doesn't seem to want anyone to disrupt the fight between Hagiwara and Hinamoto!"

 _Why would he?_ Sakura wondered as she released Reiko before flipping her onto her stomach and sitting on Reiko's back. _Well if he'll keep the others away._ Sakura put her hands under Reiko's chin and pulled up, locking in the Camel Clutch.

"OWWWWWW!" Reiko screamed.

"Do you give up Hinamoto?" the ref asked.

"NO!" Reiko screamed again.

Aisha snarled at Malcom, managing to get into a crouch before swinging her leg toward the boy's feet. Malcom jumped and kicked her stomach, causing her to fall again before feeling Malcom grab her left leg, pulling it under his armpit and leaning back.

At the same time, Juri had gotten back on her feet and looked to see Malcom. She wanted her revenge for that Figure 4, but she noticed Zangief rushing toward her. Not one to be impolite, the Miyabi owner ran toward him, extending her arm for another flying clothesline. Zangief, expecting the attack, used one giant fist to punch Juri's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. While Aisha was still screaming in pain and refusing to submit, Juri skirted around the giant and got onto the post. Zangief started spinning with his arms outstretched when he caught on to his current opponent's plan, but Juri just smirked before jumping.

Meanwhile, Reiko had managed to catch her breath and tried to punch Sakura. The other girl grabbed her fist and Irish whipped her toward the ropes. Reiko bounced off and was met with a clothesline before being picked up. Sakura brought her opponent down onto her knee for a backbreaker.

Aisha tried to weave around Malcom to get at Sakura and Reiko, but the teen was having none of it as he drop kicked the blonde, forcing her back before regaining his balance. Aisha speared Malcom, forcing him off his feet and onto the mat. "Boy, I will make you feel shame!" she snarled, grabbing his left leg with her arms and his right with her legs, pushing them apart.

 _Shit!_ Malcom thought, letting out a scream of pain. _Where the hell is Zangief? I need him in my sight now!_ the teen tried to look around, telling the ref he wouldn't submit, and locked onto the red-clad Russian. _Locked on target. Battle Supremacy!_ he thought, feeling his power spike and the pain fade away. Smirking, he twisted his foot to slam into Aisha's forehead. It worked, but it didn't have the force he needed to break free. _Damn, even at this power I can't break free. Gotta think. Think._

While this was going on, Juri had knocked Zangief back again with a spear to his chest, but she couldn't back away fast enough as he grabbed her and jumped, slamming the ace wrestler's head into the mat.

"And Zangief pulls of a high jump slam on Sanada. Meanwhile, Aisha has Malcom in the deadly Labor Hold, but it seems to be losing it's momentum on the young wrestler. As for Hinamoto and Hagiwara, the two are going at it like there's no tomorrow." the announcer called.

Reiko managed to get to her feet before turning to Sakura, punching the idol-turned-wrestler with all her might. Sakura, taken lightly off guard with the attack's ferocity, doubled over in pain. Reiko instantly moved, dropkicking her opponent to the mat before putting her into a Boston Crab. "OWWWW!" Sakura wailed.

"Heard you like these, what do you think of mine?" Reiko asked, tightening the hold. Sakura screamed louder, but refused to submit.

Malcom saw what had happened around the ring, and felt his endurance start to ebb. _Crap, even I can't keep this up forever. Gotta break free._ he thought. He found he didn't have to wait, though, as Aisha's arms gave out and she was forced to let go and get back onto her feet. What she didn't notice was her position in the ring. "You're toast, diva!" Malcom snapped, spearing her into the ropes she was standing in front of. He aimed a punch at her face, and it connected, knocking her over the top rope.

"And Aisha has been eliminated! There are now five wrestlers in the ring, but that's about to change!"

"DING DING DING!" the bell rang.

"And with that, time is up and it's time to introduce a new wrestler. First disguised as the Blue Panther, then beginning to make herself a name without the mask, please welcome Elena Miyazawa!"

 _Did any guys sign up for this competition besides me and Zangief? This is getting ridiculous._ Malcom thought as the entrance music played.

 _ **Well, until the poll changes I'm back to this. What did you guys think? I'll accept criticism, praise, and questions equally, but please keep it clean. I try my best and I don't need people just tearing me down to be assholes. It thankfully hasn't happened in this story, and I'd like to keep it that way.**_


	5. Sacred Gear! Malcom's weapon revealed!

_**Okay, Cy Man, I get where you're coming from, but I'm doing him like this for a reason so please either quit reading or chill out. To everyone else, thank you for your support, but I still need some recommendations or this story won't be going on for much longer. As for the DxD parts, it's mostly related to what I'm about to start covering here in this chapter. If you're still confused, feel free to mention it.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Elena made a mad dash for the ring, sliding under the bottom rope before standing. _Okay, first order of business._ she thought, looking over to Malcom. Her eyes flashed and Elena snarled. _Crap, we were right. What's worse, it's the Battle Supremacy Sacred Gear. I have to warn Sakura._ Elena made for the fight between Sakura and Reiko.

"I don't think so!" Malcom snapped, appearing in front of the orange-haired wrestler. "No one will be interfering with this little brawl until Reiko kicks Hagiwara out of this match."

"Don't underestimate Sakura!" Elena snarled, throwing a wild punch at the teen. Malcom smirked as he dodged it. _Shit! He must be completely focused on me!_

Sakura saw her friend in trouble as she engaged the teen, but before the ravenette could act, Reiko took advantage of her distraction and kicked her in the stomach. Sakura doubled over before looking up to see Reiko's jump kick. Sakura managed to dodge it, but not by much. _I have to get to Elena._ the idol-turned-wrestler thought, trying to disengage.

Reiko was having none of it as she climbed onto the post and jumped, slamming into Sakura's back. "You won't get away!" she snapped.

Meanwhile, Juri saw her student go after Malcom and briefly considered helping. That was before Zangief grabbed her and threw her across the ring. The red-clad giant then moved toward the teen and his opponent.

Elena continued to try and hit Malcom, but he was dodging everything she tried. _I have to try something else, this isn't working._ she thought. She then felt two bulky arms wrap around her waist.

"Little girls shouldn't be in the ring." Zangief's voice came from behind her.

Malcom snarled. _Got sloppy again, I didn't even notice him._ he thought. _Wait, then where's?_ his second thought was cut off as Juri dropkicked him from the right, knocking him off balance. _Too many to keep up with, gotta do something._ Malcom got his footing back and quickly brought his fist to meet Juri's face before ducking low and sweeping her feet from under her.

Meanwhile, Zangief threw Elena towards the ropes, but she managed to grab the top one before she went over completely. "Elena!" Sakrua's worried cry came. Elena grabbed the rope with her other hand before sliding in.

"Sakura, we were right!" Elena called before spearing Zangief, following a dropkick to knock him off balance.

 _A Sacred Gear? That's just perfect, now what?_ Sakura thought mildly, powerbombing Reiko before picking her up. The other wrestler remained unmoving as Sakura approached the ropes. With a shout, she threw Reiko over.

"And Reiko Hinamoto has been eliminated! At the same time, Sanada is on the mat thanks to Malcom's leg sweep and Elena is doing her best to overpower the giant Zangief."

 _The girl beat Reiko?_ Malcom thought, surprise on his face. _I underestimated her. She might actually be worth the time. But first,_ Malcom turned to the grounded Juri. "I'm gonna finish up with you!" he declared, grabbing her legs and pulling her away from the ropes to his satisfaction before twisting her legs like before. He fell back, completing the Figure 4 leglock, causing Juri to scream in pain. "Come on! I got bigger fish to fry so tap out already!" Malcom complained as the ref came over.

"Do you submit, Sanada?" she asked.

"NO!" Juri snarled, trying to reach for the ropes.

"You're wasting both our times! Just tap out already!" Malcom demanded, tightening his hold.

Meanwhile, Elena gasped as Zangeif got behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned back, bringing her with him as he landed the German Suplex. Elena let out a gasp of pain before he released her. Sakura, finally getting her breath back after her fight with Reiko, ran over and attempted to Ax kick the giant Russian before he got back up. Unfortunately, Zangief was a little too fast as he stood and dodged her. "Elena, are you alright?" Sakura asked, helping her friend up.

"I'm okay, but neither of us will be as long as he's around." Elena replied. "Not only is he strong, but Malcom's Battle Supremacy Sacred Gear will make him even stronger than this guy."

"Did you say Battle Supremacy?" Sakura gasped. Elena nodded as she got back into her wrestling stance. "Well then there isn't really any option, is there?" Sakura asked with a smirk. "We've gotta take this guy down!" Both wrestlers charged the Russian, spearing him back. "We keep this up we should pull it off!" Sakura determined, nodding to Elena before both went in for another spear.

Malcom looked over to the other three competitors and smirked. _Two-on-one? Might be the only way for them to get rid of him. Much as I hate to lose the boost, he'll be more of a problem than an asset later, so I guess I can ignore the three of them for a while._ With this though in mind, he twisted Juri's foot, causing her to scream louder. "Guess what?" Malcom called, his voice tauntingly smug, "Thanks to the idols taking on Zangief themselves, I can play with you for a little longer!"

"Don't mock me brat!" Juri snarled, putting every ounce of strength into her lower body as she twisted her hips and broke the hold.

 _Shit, that's my best hold!_ Malcom thought, beginning to panic. He rolled to his feet and looked around, noticing the ropes just jump away. _I wanted to save it for later, but I may not have a choice._ He admitted, turning in time to see Juri's elbow aimed for his face. _Shit!_ was the teen's only thought as the attack made contact, sending him stumbling into the ropes.

Juri cracked her knuckles and smirked. "Payback time, brat." she declared, grabbing Malcom by his hair and throwing him to the middle of the ring. Juri was on him again before he could move, sitting on his back before smirking and reaching for his chin.

 _Oh no,_ Malcom thought mildly, _With Zangief and the girls out of sight , this is gonna hurt._ Juri pulled on his head, locking him into the Camel Clutch. "OWW!" he cried, trying to think of an out.

Meanwhile, Sakura had gotten a hold of Zangief's right arm while Elena grabbed his left. Both pulled in opposite directions, putting all their strength into it. Zangief just smirked as he began spinning, eventually throwing both girls off of him. "Nice try, girlies." the giant Russian said with a smug grin. He grabbed Elena by her hair before spinning her around and wrapping his arms around her waist, bending back for a German Suplex. Elena gasped in pain following the loud thud of her hitting the mat hard.

DING DING DING!

"And that signals another approaching contestant. This wrestler has been making a name for himself in Japan, taking out wrestler after wrestler as the challenges mounted. Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Tiger Mask!" Loud cheers were heard as the confetti flew.

 _Tiger Mask is here?_ Malcom thought, grinning despite his situation. _This just got a little more fun._

 _ **Well, that's that. I'm still taking requests, and before someone says it... Spring Tiger is under consideration as are some of the GMW wrestlers and Tiger Mask's friends. If there's anyone specific you'd like to see make an appearance, please review or PM me. OTHERWISE, see you next time and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile to keep this story going.**_


	6. Enter Tiger Mask! Things heat up!

_**Thanks to Jack's Magus finishing...I'M BACK BITCHES!**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Tiger Mask moved down to the ring, jumping onto a corner post for his signature pose. Throwing off his cape and entering the ring, he made a beeline for Zangief, Sakura, and Elena.

 _Just enough time. Let's try it now._ Malcom thought, denying a chance to submit as he locked eyes on Tiger Mask. Then the boy realized something to his horror as the pain didn't ebb. _The fuck? Is Juri really stronger than that guy?_

Juri, getting tired of the current hold, released her opponent before flipping him and picking him up. She brought him onto her knee for a backbreaker and Malcom gasped at the pain. "Alright, kid. I think you've had enough."

"Not yet!" Malcom snarled, standing and punching Juri in her stomach. The boy wasted no time jumping onto the corner post. "I was planning on saving this for a grand finale, but you forced my hand. Tell me what you think of it?" Malcom requested, leaping into the air and beginning to spin. "Rain of Blood!" he called, his left knee and elbow, as well as his right fist, all struck Juri in her back, forcing the older wrestler to her knees.

Meanwhile, Tiger Mask rushed forward, intent on taking out the quite literally biggest threat in the ring. "Out of the way!" he called to the two girls, who promptly sidestepped the oncoming dropkick. Zangief stumbled, glaring at the newcomer.

Elena glanced at Tiger Mask and shrugged. _Not as tough as Sakura or Juri, but his speed and technique are definitely superior._ the orange-haired wrestler thought. "Let's handle this guy!" she called aloud.

"It seems that Tiger Mask has decided to help Hagiwara and Miyazawa take down the Cyclone! Meanwhile, Winds has unleashed a deadly move he calls the Rain of Blood on Sanada which has forced her down."

Tiger Mask rushed the larger man, the girls on his tail as he speared Zangief toward the ropes, which was promptly followed by Sakura's drop kick and Elena's clothesline. It was clear to all three Zangeif was reaching his limit, stumbling as Tiger Mask got behind him and put him in a sleeper hold. Zangeif attempted to throw the slightly smaller man off of him, but that just wasted even more energy as he eventually slumped, falling like a ton of bricks.

Juri had gotten back to her feet by this point, just before Malcom dropkicked her. The older wrestler fell to the mat and Malcom waited a few seconds, making sure she was done before reaching to pick her up. Unfortunately for him, that was what Juri was waiting for as she wrapped her legs around him and flipped him, Malcom hitting the mat with a thud. _I did NOT just fall for that!_ the boy berated himself as he felt an arm wrap around his neck. _Shit._ he inwardly groaned as Juri put him into a sleeper.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Elena helped Tiger Mask heft Zangeif over the rope, the Cyclone waking up in just enough time to feel the thud of the ground as he was thrown.

"And Zangeif has been eliminated! A shame, most people saw him winning this match!"

Malcom would have gasped in shock if he could, but Juri left little room for that to happen as she tightened the hold. After a few more seconds, Malcom fell limp. Juri, seeing her chance, let the boy go and picked him up. "Got you!" the boy said suddenly, bringing his elbow onto his opponent's head. Juri dropped Malcom and stumbled.

 _Little brat's smarter than I thought. He actually played dead to get out of my hold!_ Juri thought angrily. She got her bearings and rushed Malcom, intent on clotheslining him.

Tiger Mask had different ideas as he appeared behind her and Fisherman Suplexed her. Malcom felt an immediate sense of danger as he backed up a few steps, just dodging Elena's flying clothesline. Unfortunately for him, Sakura's dropkick was right after and made contact. Malcom stumbled back, shocked at the amount of pain he received. _The hell? She shouldn't be able to hit me that hard with all the punishment she's taken!_ Malcom thought, glancing at the ravenette.

"We've got you now!"Sakura declared, she and Elena running toward the boy.

"It seems that while Tiger Mask takes on Sanada, Hagiwara and Miyazawa are going after Winds. Can the wonder kid win two-on-one like this?"

"Of course I can." Malcom answered quietly, ducking low and tackling both girls to the mat. Malcom manuvred their legs just right and smiled as he laid down and pulled, sinching in a double Figure Four leglock. Elena and Sakura let out screams of pain, Malcom tightening the hold as the ref came over.

"Hagiwara, Miyazawa, do you give up?"

"NO!" both shrieked. Malcom chuckled as he pulled even harder on his opponents' legs, causing them to scream louder.

"Come on, girls. You can't take this forever!" the boy taunted. His response was even more screams.

Meanwhile, Juri had escaped Tiger Mask's suplex and was grappling the male wrestler. "I won't back down!" Tiger Mask declared.

"That's my line!" Juri retorted, throwing all her weight into the push. It was just enough, causing Tiger Mask to stumble from the pressure before Juri got behind him and wrapped her arms around the masked wrestler, throwing him across the ring. Tiger Mask grunted in pain before standing up, only to be met with Juri's fist in his face. Tiger Mask stumbled into the corner post before Juri came at him again, aiming for a flying clothesline.

Tiger saw the attack coming in just enough time to dodge, causing Juri to slam into the post and get the wind knocked out of her. Tiger went for his summersault kick combo(did they ever give that move a name?) which left Juri stunned. It was all Tiger Mask needed to pick up the femal wrestler and throw her over the rope.

"And Juri Sanada has been eliminated! Now Tiger Mask only has a few targets to choose from."

 _That ass!_ Malcom snarled, letting go of both the girls. _Juri was mine!_ With the rage of a stolen kill fueling him, Malcom lunged at Tiger Mask. Malcom threw Tiger to the middle of the ring, following up with a body slam.

DING DING DING! came the bell.

"And that signals the entry of another competitor. About as much is known about this wrestler as Malcom Winds, but she promises to bring the pain during signup. Please welcome the Pink Fairy!"

"Pink Fairy?" Sakura muttered, a bell ringing in her own head as she nursed her leg. Out of the entrance came a girl no older than her or Elena with a pink one-piece outfit with matching boots. What surprised Sakura though, was the pink head of hair behind the gel mask. "Is that Talia?"

 _ **How's that for a bit of a crossover? I pulled one one of my Moon House devils in since I don't wanna introduce Moe and Rio quite yet.**_

 _ **Moe: Oh come on!**_

 _ **Soon, I promise. Anyway, how did I do? I'm rusty from being away so long and I freely admit that there are some issues I probably don't see. Review and tell me what you think, and I'M STILL TAKING WRESTLER SUGGESTIONS! Please give me something!**_


	7. A frightening idea: Eliminators at work?

_**Seriously, I need something. I've got like three or four others to introduce at this point and I kinda wanted things to go longer than that.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Pink Fairy flat out sprinted into the ring, sliding in without an issue. Without a word, she lunged for Sakura, spearing her before either she or Elena could react. Sakura gasped in pain, but managed to get a hand around Fairy's arm and Irish whip her toward the ropes. Fairy came running back, only to meet with Elena's dropkick. "I'm sure of it now. You _are_ Talia." Sakura smiled.

"Guess you saw through that, huh Miss Sakura?" the wrestler replied, getting to her feet. "What do you say? Only count this if we eliminate each other?"

"Sounds good. Elena, I've got this. Handle Malcom please." Sakura asked, turning to her friend. Elena nodded and ran toward Tiger Mask and Malcom.

Speaking of the two male wrestlers, they were engaged in a grapple. Malcom was glaring at his opponent. Tiger Mask twisted the boy's wrists, and he quickly disengaged. _This kid is tough. Where does he get all that strength?_ Tiger thought, going in for a clothesline.

Malcom ducked the attack, getting behind his opponent and round-housing the masked wrestler in his side. Tiger gasped in pain at the sheer force of the kick. Elena cut in then, dropkicking the boy in his blind-spot. "Guess you decided to join in the fun then, Blue Panther." Malcom chuckled, punching her in the gut.

Elena stumbled back, doubled over and gasping for breath. _Damn that hurt. I know I'm stronger than before but there's no way I'm strong enough to give him that much of a boost._ The orangette fixed her eyes on her opponent, glaring at what she saw. _How can he be that strong right now?_

Meanwhile, Sakura dodged a dropkick from Talia, grabbing the girl's legs and bringing her knee up into them. The devil gasped in pain at the attack. She quickly recovered and swung her fist at her opponent, knocking Sakura in the jaw.

...

Still in the waiting area, Rio had a very contemplative look on her face. Moe took notice and asked, "Something on your mind?"

Rio nodded. "I'm curious why this Pink Fairy is going after Sakura when she clearly isn't the host." she replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Moe asked, her gaze leaving the screen to look at the snow-haired wrestler beside her.

"Think about it. If the goal is to take out the host, they have to be in the first five or the whole thing is loaded. No real wrestler would do something like that so you just look at who's left." Rio began explaining. "The first five were Zangief, Hinamoto, Juri, that Aisha chick, and Winds. Out of them, there's only one left and the match hasn't been called."

"So Malcom is the host." Moe realized, resting her chin between her thumb and index finger. "For him to be the only one left, that would pretty much put a target on his back. It really _doesn't_ make sense something like this would go down. Unless..."

"Whacha thinkin, kid?" Rio asked, her attention now on the rookie.

"What if some of the wrestlers in this tournament are actually working for Malcom?" Moe asked. "You know, kind of like a 'I'll pay you the prize if you help me take out the competition?' it would be the perfect play."

"You got a point." the snow-haired woman admitted. "That would also explain why Malcom intercepted Elena when she went after Hinamoto and Hagiwara. He was probably expecting her to eliminate our little idol." Rio fixed her gaze on the screen again. "If that is true, then those two had better watch their backs."

...

Elena had gotten behind Malcom and put him in a chokehold. The teen wrestler instantly threw his head back, knocking the orangette in the nose.

"And Winds escapes Miyazawa's chokehold with minimal effort and Tiger Mask is catching his breath after a brutal assault. Can anyone stop this kid? Elsewhere in the ring, Hagiwara and Pink Fairy are going at it like two cats in a bag, neither giving an inch. It seems these two are planning on taking each other out!"

"That _is_ the idea." Talia chuckled, sweeping Sakura's feet out from under her. The devil girl laid on the ground and bent her knees over her belly, pulling Sakura across and gripping her arms and legs before pushing her knees out, locking in the Bow and Arrow.

Sakura wailed in pain as the pressure applied to her back grew. "Do you give up Hagiwara?" the ref asked.

"No way!" she screamed. Talia tsked and after a few more seconds, released her, getting to her feet. Sakura stood a moment later and the devil was on her again. Unfortunately for her, Sakura saw the rush coming and dropped low.

"Oh crap!" Talia gasped, realizing what she was in for. Sakura backflipped, both her feet hitting Talia in the chin and knocking her on her back with a dull thud.

"And Hagiwara unleashes her Sakura Special. This move has taken out opponents before, but will it be enough to clip Pink Fairy's wings."

 _Not even close, not yet._ Sakura mentally answered. She had used this move enough to know when it had finished an opponent, and Talia was one who shouldn't be taken lightly in any circumstance.

Over by Malcom and Elena, Tiger Mask had gotten his second wind and rushed for the boy. Malcom, seemingly oblivious to the charging tiger, kept his eyes on Elena until Tiger Mask was close enough for a tackle.

Then Malcom spun on his heel, dodging the back attack with a smirk. "You're really noisy, you know?" he taunted, bringing his elbow down on Tiger's spine. The masked wrestler went down and Malcom looked to Elena. "Can I talk you into waiting for two seconds while I take care of this?" he asked, pointing to the downed tiger. Elena snarled and lunged for him. "Guess not." the boy sighed, pivoting to the left before grabbing Elena's hand and whipping her right into a corner post. "Alright, now for the target." he said casually, grabbing Tiger's legs and hauling him to the ropes.

Tiger found the strength to move and kicked the boy away, who retreated a few steps. "That was close." Tiger muttered.

"Still got some fight in you? That's fine with me, kill stealer." Malcom chuckled, a sadistic grin on his face as he swung a high kick at his opponent's head. Tiger dodged the blow and moved to Malcom's side, right next to the ropes. "Bye bye." Malcom taunted, moving so Tiger was between him and the ropes. Malcom speared his opponent with enough force to knock him over the edge.

"And Tiger Mask has been eliminated! Malcom claims yet another wrestler in the ring tonight."

DING DING DING.

"And that signals the wrestler filling his place. She's a karate gold medalist who's taken to the ring with Sakura as her mentor, ladies and gentlemen, Moe Fukuoa!"

 _ **And done. I have a few wrestlers left, but I'm always open to suggestions. Leave a review, tell me what you thought, and be ready for the next bit of this wrestling event. Until Next time!**_


	8. Moe's entry! A shocking revalation

_**OK, to clear the air about the same question I've been getting over and over now, the DxD parts mentioned in the summary is related to the Sacred Gears that either have or will be mentioned. On that note, there will be another anime referenced involving a rabbit girl and a seriously OP blonde boy with headphones. No, they will not appear even if this is kinda Izayoi's setting, but some Gifts will make an appearance. Does that clear things up for people? Good.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Moe leaped over the top rope and smirked, making a dash for Malcom, fists raised. "Too slow." Malcom taunted, leaping to the side.

Only for Moe to appear in front of him again as his own agility increased _again._ "What the?" he gasped, Moe's fist connecting with his face. "Th-that's impossible." he stammered. Moe closed the distance again, Malcom taking the gut punch that was too fast for him to dodge. _There's no way. My Sacred Gear should put me way above her speed. The only way for something like this is if... wait, just before that first strike, my speed increased again. That shouldn't be possible unless she had some sort of Sacred Gear or Gift. That has to be it!_ The male teen recovered from the blow and managed to grab the following kick. A sadistic grin spread across his face. "Your speed trick won't do any good if I don't let you move." he whispered, twisting the brunette's ankle.

Meanwhile, Sakura had managed to reverse her and Talia's earlier position, pushing out with her legs as Talia screamed in pain. "How do you like it?" Sakura asked, another wail of pain her only answer. _I've built up a bit of retaliation by now, but is it going to be enough?_ the idol-turned wrestler wondered absently.

"OWWW! Damn it, that just hurts." Talia screamed, struggling to get away. Sakura didn't seem to be giving her any leeway, though as the devil's back felt close to breaking. Gritting her teeth and resigning herself to her fate, Talia tapped. _How freaking frustrating!_ she thought as Sakura let her go. Talia stood and sighed, leaving the ring.

"And Pink Fairy is forced to tap! Hagiwara's Bow and Arrow hold put too much pressure on the poor girl's back and she just couldn't take anymore, eliminating her from the match."

Sakura got to her own feet before looking over to her mentee, only to see her in Malcom's seemingly signature Figure-4 leglock and Elena getting to her feet, using the ropes on either side of her to keep steady. Both idol-turned-wrestlers rushed to their brunette friend's aid, Elena kicking Malcom in the head and forcing him away while Sakura helped Moe up.

"Uh-oh. It looks like the three ladies left in the ring are teaming up against the lone male. This could spell the end for Winds if he doesn't think of something."

In the ring, Malcom was trying to do just that, his mind working a mile a minute as he evaded the attacks from the three girls. _Shit! What do I do? What do I do? Three opponents at once is pushing the limit, and Kazuma is coming soon. I can't take all four at once, and Hagiwara took out two of my three Eliminators. Gotta think, I'm on my own for another minute and a half, so I need something to survive._

Moe rushed the male wrestler, delivering a solid high kick before backing up and watching Malcom stagger. Elena and Sakura attacked next with a double dropkick, which forced Malcom against a cornerpost. "We've got him." Elena said smugly.

Just before Malcom grabbed the ropes on either side of him and leaped up. "It's not ideal, but it will have to do." he muttered, leaping into the air. "Rain of Blood!" he called, twisting in the air just like before. Sakura and Moe managed to get out of striking distance, but Elena had bashed her knee when Malcom had thrown her and couldn't get away in time as her opponent's feet and right elbow slammed into her.

"Elena!" Sakura gasped, moving in with Moe.

"Low Cyclone." Malcom whispered, placing his palms on the mat and rotating himself, taking out Elena's legs and coming back to knock her in the jaw. Due to the rotations speed, Moe and Sakura couldn't get close enough to do anything. He only paused a moment to get his feet back on the mat before wrapping his arms around the fallen orangette's midsection. "You're done." he hissed, putting as much strength as possible into his throw. Elena went over the rope and landed on her back.

"And Elena Miyazawa has been eliminated! In a startling upset that included his Rain of Blood, followed by some interesting break dancing, she's knocked unconscious and sent out of the ring."

"No way." Sakura whispered. Gritting her teeth, she turned to Moe and said, "Let's put this creep down." Moe nodded and both charged the male wrestler, determined to avenge their fallen ally.

Malcom turned in just enough time to take a dropkick and gut punch in the obvious areas. _One down, two to go. These guys are gonna be annoying._ he thought, staggering back from the double blow. Sakura charged in, swinging her arm wide to catch him in the throat, which he promptly dodged and got behind her, hooking his arms around her waist before she got too far and throwing her into the cornerpost he had been pushed to.

DING DING DING!

"And that signals the entry of another contestant. She's the nurse who loves collecting wrestlers, please welcome Anesthesia!"

Malcom froze, growling angrily. "What's that Parasitica Bitch doing here?" he snarled.

 _ **Looks like Malcom just got a high priority.**_

 _ **Elena: Why did you eliminate me?**_

 _ **Motivate your girlfriend and maybe her mentee. Well, until next time.**_


	9. Nurse's Entry! Sin of Gluttony

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Anesthesia sauntered down the ramp, climbing into the ring. Malcom was on her in an instant. The nurse felt multiple blows to her face and ribs before being sent against the ropes, Malcom backing off for a mere moment.

"And in just the blink of an eye, Anesthesia is against the ropes after a merciless assault from Winds. Both Hagiwara and Fukuoa are still where he left them, stunned at the speed of their opponent."

"Um, Miss Sakura?" Moe began.

"Yes Moe?" Sakura replied.

"I think this is a good time to catch our breath, how about you?" the brunette asked. Sakura nodded and both backed to the ropes on the opposite side of the ring as the other two occupants.

Malcom was glaring daggers at the nurse in front of him. "Why's a Paracitica operative here?" he demanded.

"How could you possibly?" Anesthesia muttered before realization washed over her. "Ah. I'm looking at a Legion lapdog." she taunted.

"Guess that's one way of looking at it." Malcom replied with a smirk. "So tell me, what do you think of Red Boar Merlin of the Shadow Legion Seven Deadly Sins?" he shouted, throwing his opponent to the middle of the ring.

 _He's a Legion member?_ Sakura almost gasped. _If he's really Merlin, than from what I remember Kalin telling me he won't stop until someone beats him. This is bad._

While Sakura strategized, Malcom made for Anesthesia. The nurse kicked him with her high-heeled shoe before getting to her feet. Anesthesia tried to punch Malcom, but he grabbed her fist and wrapped it around her throat before flipping her over his shoulder and onto her stomach. Malcom smirked as he got on her back and crossed his opponent's arms before pulling back, locking in the Cross-arm Camel Clutch. "OW! Let me go!" the nurse demanded. Malcom's response was to pull tighter.

"Do you give up, Anesthesia?" The ref asked.

"No!" she screamed.

"Want more then?" Malcom taunted, pulling harder on the nurse's arms.

"Oh, that is brutal! It seems Winds is dead set on ending Anesthesia's match as soon as possible, not to mention as painfully. Meanwhile, the two Berserk Beauties in the ring are staying far away from the rampage. Is this nurse going to be sent back to the hospital?"

Malcom sighed, seeing he wasn't getting anywhere with this and release the nurse before hauling her to her feet. Malcom wrapped his arms around his opponent's arms and waist before lifting and squeezing. Anesthesia let out a new set of pained screams. "Good-bye, Paracitica scum." He chuckled, walking over to the ropes and throwing.

Anesthesia managed to grab the top rope and keep herself from falling out, slipping between the ropes before glaring at Malcom. "You'll pay for that!" she hissed, spearing the boy.

 _This slut wants a fight!_ Malcom thought, dancing out of the way of her dropkick. _Well, that is why I set this up after all._ the teen smirked before slamming his fist into the nurse's stomach, causing her to gasp in pain. "Just remember I tried to be merciful and eliminate you quickly." he chuckled, unleashing a barrage of Dragon Ball style punches.

"And Winds' rampage continues! After failing to eliminate Anesthesia, he begins a brutal beatdown of the nurse."

Anesthesia ended up against the corner post and Malcom threw her to the center before climbing the post. "I'm sending you back to the hospital, you twisted nurse." he snarled, jumping. "Rain of Blood!" The gut, head, and pelvis blow knocked the nurse unconscious. Malcom lifted her and tossed her over the rope.

"And Anesthesia has been eliminated! In a display of raw power from Winds, he proves the nurse never stood a chance."

Sighing, Malcom turned to the two nearly-recovered Berserk wrestlers with a smile. "Shall we continue, ladies?" he asked kindly. Moe was the first to meet his challenge, rushing in and attempting to throw a punch at his face. "Not good enough." the male teen taunted, blocking the attack. "Sorry Speedster, but I realized I can't outrun you so why bother?" with the same smile on his face, he punched Moe in her stomach, causing the girl to stagger back before she attacked again. The two began trading blows while Sakura looked for an opening.

"Oh my! A straight-up fist fight has broken out between Fukuoa and Winds, neither giving an inch! Will either be able to gain any ground over the other?"

Moe slipped under one of Malcom's fist and got behind him, grabbing his arm and twisting to bend him before slipping her leg over his neck. Moe smirked as she locked the Octopus hold. "Holy shit, that hurts!" Malcom gasped, struggling to free himself. _Gotta think. There has to be some way out of this._ he set his mind to work, analyzing the hold. _Not that hard to figure out, but a serious pain to extract yourself from. The key points are the arm and around my neck. If I can disrupt one._.. A rather annoying possibility came to him. After struggling for a few more seconds, he sighed and resorted to his final defense. "You know, this isn't how I imagined getting between a girl's legs." he joked, blushing slightly.

Moe on the other hand turned red as a tomato and released Malcom, sputtering. "I can't believe that worked." Malcom muttered, glancing at Sakura just before she wrapped her arm around his throat and gripped her wrists before squeezing. Malcom would have berated himself if he could think past the Sleeper Hold.

DING DING DING!

"And with that the next competitor is introduced! This wrestler is known for her sense of justice at any cost. Ladies and Gentlemen, Noble Rose!"

 _Finally the last Eliminator is here. I need one of these chicks off my back!_ Malcom thought angrily.

 _ **And done. Not as long as some of the others sure, but it gave me a chance to properly introduce a member of the Shadow Legion and gave a twisted nurse a much-needed beatdown. Tell me what you thought, and I'll see you next time.**_


	10. The Rose of Justice! Gifts and Gears!

_**This is officially the closing of the suggestions, mostly since no one seems inclined to give me anything to work with. It will be Noble and Rio, then everything else goes from there. No more wrestlers are introduced.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Noble Rose came from a platform lowered from the ceiling rather than the ramp like all the rest, leaping down and landing in the center of the ring. Malcom takes advantage of the brief distraction to grab the rope near him. Moe tsks before letting him go. "I'll get you next time." she muttered

Malcom grinned. "Noble, handle Hagiwara. Moe is all mine." he ordered. Noble nodded and moved to engage the ravenette in the ring.

Moe dashed for her opponent. "Don't underestimate me!" she shouted.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Speedster!" Malcom replied, meeting her advance. The two began trading blows again, their speed increasing with each punch and kick.

Meanwhile, Sakura dropkicked Noble, knocking her back a few steps. Noble recovered fairly quickly and swung her fist at Hagiwara, knocking her onto the mat. The purplette tried to grab her opponent's leg, but Sakura kicked her away before rolling to her feet. "I'm not that easy to take down." Sakura stated, rushing the rose for a clothesline. Noble ducked under the attack and wrapped her arms around Sakura's middle before German Suplexing her. Sakura gasped in pain as her vision went blurry. Sakura struggled and managed to get back to her feet.

Noble took advantage of the dazed state of her opponent, Lifting Sakura from behind and falling backwards, slamming the ravenette's head into the mat.

"And Noble Rose unleashes her Crimson Harley! Hagiwara must be in a world of pain!"

Sakura laid where she landed while Noble got onto one of the corner posts. "It's time to put you to sleep. Noble Phantasm!" Noble called, leaping to execute her Lethal move.

Sakura smirked as she rolled away, Noble landing hard on the mat. "Now it's my turn!" she taunted, wrapping her arm around Noble's throat and squeezing, wrapping her legs around her opponent's waist to prevent escape. Sakura squeezed the Sleeper Hold tighter.

Meanwhile, Moe managed to get a hit on Malcom's jaw, causing him to stagger before he attempted a grapple with her. Both struggled over the other, and Malcom whispered, "So tell me, Gift or Sacred Gear?"

Moe's eyes widened in shock and Malcom twisted her wrists, putting enough effort to flip her onto her butt before pressing his knee against his opponent's back and applying pressure, crossing Moe's arms over her neck to be safe. "I-if you really want to know then it's a Gift. Sonic Strike." Moe managed to say. Malcom smirked and let the girl go. Moe collapsed onto her stomach, gasping for breath before feeling someone sit on her back and two hands under her chin. Malcom lifted the girl's head and locked in the Camel Clutch.

"Things are looking bad for Noble Rose and Fukuoa. Both are in a brutal hold and can most likely not even draw a breath."

"You're good, Speedster, but my Battle Supremacy Sacred Gear makes me better one-on-one like this." Malcom whispered in Moe's ear. "I can add your strength to my own, that's how I've been ahead so much in this little event I put together."

Moe, hearing enough and starting to turn red from the hot breath of her peer on her ear, started struggling to get free. Then she felt her foot brush against something and smiled, extending it as far as possible and giving her a rope break. "That's a nifty trick you told me about, but my Gift makes me two times faster than my opponent. Know what that means?" Moe asked, getting to her feet.

Malcom nodded. "Yeah, it means both our speeds are going to keep increasing until our bodies can't handle it anymore." he stated. Smiling again, he rushed Moe, "Just means I have to take you out before that point!"

"That's my line!" Moe replied, meeting the charge.

Sakura was struggling to hold Noble still as she flailed about, doing anything possible to loosen the Sleeper. _This isn't working. Gonna have to try something else._ she thought, releasing the rose wrestler and standing as Noble rolled away. Sakura tried spearing her, but Noble evaded before it made contact and Sakura bounced off the ropes, running right into Noble's Clothesline and ending up on her back. Noble rolled Sakura onto her stomach before sitting on the ravenette's back and pulling her legs up, bending back to lock in the Boston Crab. "OWWWW! Damn that hurts!" Sakura wailed. The ref came over and asked if she gave up, but she replied with a pained wail of "NO!"

Noble let the girl go after a while. "You are strong, I commend you." she stated as Sakura stood, nursing her aching back.

"You're not so bad yourself." Sakura replied, straightening out and getting back into her stance. "But there's no way I'm losing this fight."

"Well spoken, Hagiwara." Noble said with a smile before becoming stern-faced again and charging. Noble threw a punch at Sakura, who deflected it and dropkicked her opponent before body slamming the rose.

DING DING DING!

"And that's the two minute mark. Now please welcome our next and final contestant, rival to Sakura Hagiwara and one of Berserk's Veteran wrestlers, please welcome Rio Kazuma!"

 _Dixie didn't show after all, shame._ Malcom found himself thinking as he dodged another of Moe's punches.

 _ **Well, that's this chapter. Now it's a question of who will come out on top? Will it be Malcom? Sakura? Moe? Or maybe Rio? The answers to come next time on Battle Gears.**_


	11. Finishing Fight! Malcom's true motive!

_**Final stretch, hope you all enjoy.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Rio wasted no time getting to the ring, leaping in and charging Noble. The Rose had no time to react before Rio backhanded her, sending Noble staggering back. "Hagiwara, let's de-thorn this rose." the snow-haired wrestler suggested. Sakura nodded, joining her rival in the fight against Noble.

"And it looks like a two-on-one between Hagiwara, Kazuma, and Noble Rose! Will the thorns of justice pierce this deadly combo?"

Meanwhile, Malcom and Moe were still trading blows, neither gaining any ground with the other. _Shit. This is starting to really tax my body._ Malcom thought mildly, feeling his muscles start to reach their limit. _I can't maintain this speed much longer._ His prayers were answered in what he could only describe in the most unwanted way possible.

Noble had managed to get a grip on Sakura's arm, whipping her into Rio before powerbombing the former and Irish whipping the latter toward Moe. The two Berserk wrestlers stumbled as they crashed into each other and flew over the top rope.

"And in a surprise move from Noble Rose, Kazuma and Fukuoa have been eliminated! And Winds doesn't look too happy about that fact."

In the ring, Malcom was fuming. "What the hell Noble?" he demanded. "I told you Fukuoa was mine!"

"It was a mistake, it won't happen again!" Noble argued back.

Malcom smirked as he glanced behind the rose. "You're right, it won't." he chuckled.

Noble looked confused for a second before feeling two arms wrap around her middle and lift her off the ground. Sakura threw Noble to the middle of the ring before running forward, picking the purplette up and throwing her again, causing Noble to gasp in pain. Malcom figured now was a good time to intervene as he ran for a clothesline on Sakura. The idol-turned-wrestler ducked under the attack and picked up Noble again, throwing her out of the ring.

"And Noble Rose has been eliminated! It comes down to Hagiwara and Winds in a battle for victory."

Malcom smirked as he turned to Sakura. "So, Sacred Gear or Gift?" he asked casually.

"Sacred Gear, Return Counter." Sakura replied, taking a breath.

"Interesting. Mine is Battle Supremacy." Malcom informed, giving the details of his Sacred Gear like with Moe. "Now your attacks make sense too. Your little trick lets you take all the pain you've endured and slam it right back into your opponent. It's a rather impressive one." the teen admitted, taking his stance. "What do you say we end this?"

Sakura let out a war cry as she attempted to dropkick Malcom, which he ducked before rolling away and leaping for a body slam on the downed ravenette. Malcom quickly stood and switched his position, grabbing Sakura's hair. Sakura was having none of it as she wrapped her ankles around Malcom's head and tossed him away before standing. Malcom got to his feet saw Sakura approaching. "Low Cyclone." he muttered, dropping and performing the same move as earlier, which Sakura leaped away from. Malcom stood and the two grappled for a few seconds. Malcom released Sakura before backflipping onto a cornerpost.

"Well Sakura, this has been fun but I'm afraid stamina isn't one of the stats my Battle Supremacy adds to my own. And looking at you, you're just about finished too." he said to the panting wrestler. "What do you say to letting this last move decide it?" he asked. Sakura, still out of breath, only took up her Sakura Special stance.

"What is going on out there? It seems like Hagiwara and Winds are setting up for their special moves! Will this be the deciding factor?" the announcer wondered.

 _Yes._ both thought as they prepared their attacks. _This will all come down,_ Malcom leaped and Sakura crouched, _to our special moves!_

"Take this!" Sakura called, pouncing.

"Rain of Blood!" Malcom responded, spinning.

The attacks collided, and both wrestlers fell to the mat. "Both wrestlers are down! In a clash of special moves, both were overwhelmed with the power and have fallen to the mat!"

 _Damn it, I can't move._ Malcom thought angrily, willing his limbs to action. He chuckled dryly. _I screwed up. Even as my Rain of Blood hit Sakura, the pain was redirecting itself at me in her own attack. I doubt either of us are going to be getting up before the ref finishes counting._

"1...2...3...4..." the ref counted.

"Get up Sakura!" said wrestler's fan group called from the stands.

"5...6...7...8..."

"Malcom, you can't lose now!" Some girls called from their spot.

"9...10...11...12..."

"Damn it Hagiwara, move your ass!" Rio snapped from the waiting room.

"13...…14...15...16..."

"Come on Miss Sakura!" Moe cheered.

"You can do it Malcom!" the rose sisters whispered.

"17...18...19..."

"Sakura!" Elena cried.

"20." DING DING DING.

"It's over! In a startling turn of events, this match ends with a double knockout! Which means no one actually wins this event!"

"Ref, need a hand here." Malcom called over. The ref helped him to his feet and passed him a mic. "Well." the boy started, catching the attention of the crowd, "That was unexpected." he joked. Laughs were heard throughout the stadium as Malcom continued. "While this isn't what I had in mind for the end of this little event I put together, I guess I'll just have to figure something out. For the wrestlers who competed today, thank you all for coming. This is the most fun I've had in ages." Malcom looked over to Sakura, who was just beginning to struggle to her feet. "And in thanks, I'm inviting all participants to my place for a banquet for a well fought match. My people will give you the address on the way out." the crowd cheered as both wrestlers were escorted out.

...

Later that night, everyone was having a blast at Malcom's mansion. Turned out the kid was loaded with connections to Williams Inc's higher-ups. Sakura was talking with Elena when a maid came over. "Master Winds wishes to meet with you, please follow me." she requested. Both idol-turned-wrestlers followed the maid to a room just off the main dining area where Malcom, Moe, Rio, and Reiko were all waiting.

"Thank you for bringing them, Malva. You can go now." Malcom said casually. The maid curtsied before exiting. "You're probably wondering why I called all of you here."

"The question popped into my head." Rio replied sarcastically.

Malcom sighed and looked at the four wrestlers in front of him. "Truth be told, I had a second motive for setting this event up. We all got orders from the Black Trio to bolster our forces with sub-members. Basically I set this up to see if anyone in this town was strong enough to catch my eye. You four did just that."

"But if it's us four, then why is Reiko here?" Elena questioned.

"Shadow Legion sticks together." Malcom replied with a shrug. "Reiko may be the Ram Gate, Aries, but we're still good friends."

"One of the Thirteen Gates?" Moe gasped. "Miss Reiko's one of King's handpicked Legion members?" Malcom chuckled before nodding.

"Well, what do you all say? Care to join the Legion?" Malcom asked, looking each wrestler in the eye. He was given four determined nods in reply.

 _ **And done! This finishes Battle Gears. What did you guys think? I know, kinda anti-climactic finish but I had to do something no one was expecting. Tell me what you thought, no flames, and see you all next time I'm in this archive!**_


End file.
